Let's Get Ready To Rumble
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: (New Chappie!) After a chain of incidents occured between Tea and Rei, Rei challanges Tea to a five-person tag team match where anything goes. (Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh vs. Sailor Moon Fic. Caution: Swearing, a bit of violence and slight yaoi)
1. A Letter Of Challenge

~*No ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon.  Most of the SM cast goes to Domino High. No flames for inaccurate info. But just in case…::takes out marshmallows, hot dogs and burgers:: P.S Yours truly is not a huge fan of Sailor Moon so dissing SM is welcome ^_^*~

_~*A Letter of Challenge*~_

The clock struck 3 as the bell rang for Domino High. School was finally finished as students crowded the hallways and entrance of the school building. Yugi sat on one of the benches by the school, gazing at the afternoon sky. Reaching into his bag, he took out his Kanji homework, looking it over.

"Hey Yugi." A familiar voice called out.

Yugi looked up only to see Tea, Tristan, and Joey making their way towards him. "Uh…hey guys."

"C'mon Yugi." Tristan crossed her arms over her chest. "It's Friday for crying out loud. Can't you do your homework during the weekend?"

"Well…" Yugi started to say. "Actually…"

"C'mon Yugi." Joey elbowed his friend right on his head. "We're going to McDonalds. You coming along?"

"I'm flat broke you guys." Yugi pouted, dusting off the millennium puzzle that dangled around his neck. "No way."

"Excuses, excuses." Tristan picked Yugi up by the shirt. "We'll either treat you or put it on Kaiba's tab."

Yugi smiled nervously. "All right I'll come along."

"That's better." Joey and Tristan said in unison. Tristan dropped Yugi back on the bench.

"We'll take my car." Tea fished her car keys from her pocket.

"Whoa Tea," Tristan grinned. "Got your license already?" With a mallet in hand, Tea's reply only went by bashing Tristan on the head. The four made their way to the school parking lot. Tea and Yugi slipped in the front while Tristan and Joey slid in the back. Tea started the engine, slowly backing up.

"Yugi," Tea's voice tensed as she backed up. "Could you check to see if there's anything behind me?"

"Er…sure Tea." Yugi then looked to the back. "Okay…keep backing up. Little more…" suddenly, they heard a huge thud that shook the whole car.

"Yugi you ass clown!" Tea glared at him. "Don't tell me that you couldn't possibly see that."

"Well what do you expect?" Yugi shot back. "I'm a foot shorter than all of you!"

Joey slipped out of the car checking to see what they had hit. He then came back confused for a moment. "We're in trouble you guys."

"What do you mean?" Tea's eyes widened with fear, her voice slightly tensed.

"We just banged into Rei's Mitsubishi."

"What?!?" Tea was shocked at what Joey said. "Rei? You mean, Rei Hino?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. The one who's friends with Usagi and Minako. Besides, it's her fault for parking in the handicap zone." 

"Oh crap!" the four sat in silence for a moment before Tea spoke up. "You guys still want to go to McDonalds?"

"Yeah…" all three of them nodded. Then Joey added, "Hurry up! Unless if you want to get caught."

"Right." Tea twisted her key inside the keyhole, starting up the engine. "Let's get out of here." She then drove out of the parking lot. Meanwhile, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami had just entered the parking lot.

"How about McDonalds?" Ami smiled. The five had been chatting away on where to go after school ever since the bell had rung.

"Sure, that's not a bad idea." Rei took out her keys from her purse, nearing her car. The sight of her car caused her to fall to her knees. "Oh…my…frickin…word!!"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi and the rest of the girls made their way towards her. They then took notice of her dented car and a slight bend on the bumper.

"Who in the world would do such a thing?" Ami examined the dent. Rei took out her cell phone dialing up the tow truck services.

"I bet it's that Tea girl." Rei clenched her fist. "Just because I managed to beat her in the dance competition. The bitch is going down!"

"C'mon you guys." Ami stepped back from Rei's car. "We can take my car."

"Man, I guess we're early." Tristan looked around the nearly empty restaurant. Beside the cashier, who kept his head down. Usually on Fridays, students from Domino High would crowd into the McDonalds building. Today, however, seemed quite different, as they were the only ones inside.

"Let's just order already." Yugi whined. "Might as well get over it."

"Jeez," Joey looked down at Yugi. "Someone's cranky today."

"Shut your trap Joey." Yugi looked up at the menu. Tea made her way towards the cashier, shaking him slightly.

"Huh?" the cashier slowly raised his head, gazing at Tea. "Oh crap! What are you guys doing here?!?"

"Yami?!?" the whole gang was surprised to see Yami working as a cashier of McDonalds. "What are you doing here?!?"

"You work here?" Tea seemed a bit baffled.

"Just earning a few cash here and there." Yami grinned, kissing Tea on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Joey waved his hands in the air. "Lay off the performance if you know what I mean."

"So Yami," Tristan smirked. "We'll have the usual."

Yami opened the cash register, placing the bill inside before getting them their food, placing it on the tray along with their drinks. "You know the four are here." 

"The four?" Joey looked at Yami strangely. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"See for yourself." He pointed to the table at the far end. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi looked to where Yami was pointing seeing Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Namu at the same table. Joey seemed surprised to see Bakura and his yami along with Namu and his yami sitting at the same table.

"Whoa," Tristan quirked an eyebrow. "It's bizarro afternoon with Ryou and Namu here in Domino City McDonalds." 

"Tristan," Tea hissed. "Don't say that out loud!"

"Yeah," Joey nudged his friend. "Otherwise Bakura or Marik will kick your ass like the last time."

"And just what is going on here?" a tall young man stepped to the counter. His long white hair flowed down to his waist wearing a red suit. His left eye seemed rather unusual, as a gold ball had concealed it. "Yami, damn it. Have you been sleeping on the job again?"

"No Mr. Pegasus." Yami placed the twenty-dollar bill in the cashier. "Just taking up orders from the customers sir."

"You're not giving discounts again are you?" Pegasus eyed Yami.

"Uh…no sir." Yami smiled nervously. 

"Good now get to work." He then left the counter.

Tristan, Joey, and Tea watched as Pegasus left. "Man, your boss is f-r-e-a-k-y Yami." Joey yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." Yami grabbed the burgers and filled up the drinks, placing it on the tray before setting it on the counter. "Here you go. That'll be about $8.50"

"Put it on Kaiba's tab." Joey smirked, rubbing his hands together. "That guy needs some understanding on messing with the one and only Joey Wheeler." They took their food and made their way towards the booth right beside where Bakura and his gang were sitting. Joey and Tristan sat on one side that was right beside Bakura's table while Yugi and Tea sat across from them. As they were enjoying their lunch, Tristan and Joey peeked into the next table. Bakura and Marik were eating Big Macs while Ryou looked out the window. Namu, looking bored, dipped his French fries into the ketchup. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Tristan and Joey placing tiny pieces of napkin onto Marik and Bakura's hair. Namu kicked his yami lightly. Marik looked at Namu who was pointing to Joey. Ryou nodded towards Tristan to Bakura. Unaware of what's going on, Tristan and Joey continued playing their prank.

"You guys," Tea whispered. "That's enough. What if Marik or Bakura catches you?"

Marik took out the cover of his cup, splashing the Pepsi that he had been drinking right in Joey's face. Bakura poured the rest of his green tea right on Tristan's head causing the guys to scream.

"See what happens when you mess with Bakura or Marik." Yugi took a bite off his fish filet.

"Why you dirty little…" Joey raised his fist at Marik.

"Touching." Marik looked up at Joey, grinning. "I wasn't the one producing snot balls in my hair now was I?"

As Yugi drank down his orange slice, he noticed Kaiba along with his girlfriend Mai, and Mokuba entering McDonalds.

"Uh-oh." Yugi whispered to Tea as Joey and Tristan continued to argue with Marik and Bakura.

"Huh?" Tea looked over Yugi. "What is it?"

"Kaiba's here. If he finds out what Joey did…"

"Okay Kaiba, so one sundae, one chicken sandwich, one big mac and three cokes?" Yami continued punching in the buttons of the cashier.

"Yeah." Kaiba took out his wallet. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Well…" Yugi did the calculations. "It's going to cost you $17.50."

"What?!?" Kaiba was surprised. Mokuba looked up at his brother strangely.

"It appears that Joey or Tristan has been putting their meals on your tab again Seto." Mai squeezed his hand lightly.

Kaiba released a growl, clenching his fist. He then looked down at Mokuba. "Mokuba, go get the food when it's ready. I have some business to deal with the one who has its wheels on the bus go round and round." He then turned around making his way towards the table Joey was sitting at.

Yugi looked up seeing Kaiba making his way towards the table. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right." Tea looked up at Kaiba. "The guys are really in for it now." Yugi and Tea placed their trays on their lap and their drinks on the windowsill, as they knew what to expect from Kaiba.

"All right," Kaiba pounded his fist on the table, startling Joey and Tristan. "Who has been putting their tab on my tab?"

Joey and Tristan looked up at Kaiba, then at each other. Tristan pointed at Joey while Joey pointed at Tristan.

"Ho boy." Tea stood up, grabbing her drink and tray. "C'mon Yugi, we might as well go sit with Bakura and them."

"If you say so." Yugi grabbed his tray and drink, as the two slid off their seats, quietly moving to the next booth where Ryou and Namu were sitting while Joey, Kaiba, and Tristan continued arguing.

"Hmph!" Marik kept his head towards the ground. "I still don't understand why you two still hang out with those two. You're better off with other people."

Yugi nudged Marik on his stomach with his elbow. "Give them a break Marik. They're our friends too you know." Tea sat across from Yugi, Marik, and Bakura nibbling on her fries. 

"I'm surprised to see it's nearly empty." A familiar voice called out. Tea's eyes widened as she recognized who it was, though was afraid to look up.

"Joey and Tristan aren't the only ones who's in trouble now Tea." Yugi pointed right behind her. "It seems that Miss Rei Hino decided to embrace us with her and her friends presence."

"Don't say anything please." Tea's face turned red.

Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami strode past their table with their trays. Rei stopped, spotting Tea, her features going from delicate to tense. "You…"

"Uh-oh." Tea muttered softly.

"So, you were the one who rammed my car earlier huh?" Rei placed her tray on an empty table, grabbing Tea by her shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tea replied nervously. "It was an accident. I didn't see it. Well, okay, Yugi didn't see it." She pointed to Yugi.

"Hey!" Yugi pouted.

"But it's your fault that you parked in the handicap zone." 

"Well is it her fault that there wasn't any other parking available in the student parking lot?" Usagi glared at Tea.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mai and Mokuba made their way towards the group of girls. Mai was carrying the food tray to the booth across from where Tea was sitting earlier.

"Nothing that would concern you skank!" Ami glared at Mai.

"What did you just call me?" Mai return the hateful gaze back to Ami.

"You heard me." Ami smirked.

"Let go of me Rei." Tea squirmed to get out of Rei's grasp.

"Make me!" Rei looked into Tea's eyes. 

Tea eyed the ketchup bottle on the table. Reaching for it, she grabbed it. Squeezing the bottle, she squirted Rea in the face with the red ooze.

"Eeeww." Rei stepped back. "You twit, look what you've done to my new uniform!!" she then took Marik's sundae, dumping the contents on Tea's head.

Meanwhile, Duke and Serenity entered the restaurant, hand in hand. They have been dating for two months.

"Oh, it's so nice of you to bring me here Duke." Serenity smiled.

"I couldn't be anywhere else." Duke placed his lips on Serenity cheek, causing her to blush. 

"Serenity?!?" Tristan popped his head out of the booth, only to be angered when he saw Duke with him. "No fair, she's still dating that smart-alec Duke Devlin."

Duke managed to spot Tristan, smiling nervously. "Uh-oh."

"What is it Duke?" Serenity looked up at him. 

"Why don't we go someplace else Serenity?" Duke smiled nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Serenity looked up at Tristan, smiling. "Oh hey Tristan."

Tristan started running towards Serenity and Duke. Duke took Serenity by the hand leading her outside. "C'mon Serenity, we gotta go before Tristan starts going nuts again."

"Hey Tristan, wait up!" Joey ran after his friend.

"Hey, you can't run away from me." Kaiba started to go after Joey.

"Seto," Mokuba looked up at his brother. "What about your food?"

"Later." Kaiba patted Mokuba on the head. "I have business to take care of with Wheeler."

"You know what," Makoto tried to break Tea and Rei apart. "Why don't we settle this an easy way?" Rei and Tea looked at each other before looking up at Makoto.

"Go on…" Tea implored.

"Well, we can settle this at the gym. Have a little wrestling match. Five person tag-team. No holds-barred, anything goes and no disqualification. Which that means anyone can interfere."

"You watch too much wrestling," Rei looked at her friend quizzically. "But damn, it's a good idea." She then turned to Tea. "All right Tea, I, Rei Hino, challenge you to a wrestling match."

"Pssh! That's fine with me." Tea replied. "So where's your five person tag team?"

Rei laughed as she had spread her arms around. "Well, they're right here already. I got my team set up so easily. So Tea, where's your tag-team? The little scrawny blonde-haired bimbo?"

"Hey you!" Yugi got mad, clenching his fists as he looked up at Rei.

"Or how about the faggot who's always kissing up his look-alike?" Rei pointed to Ryou.

"Why you?" Ryou stood up. "When I get my hands around your neck…"

Bakura stood up trying to restrain Ryou from getting aggressive. "Whoa Ryou, take it easy."

"Who's it going to be Tea?" that smirk had yet to leave from Rei's lips. 

Tea looked around nervously at the restaurant for a long moment before smiling. "I finally picked my team."

"Oh really?" Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "So who are they?"

Tea continued smiling. "Besides myself, which that's one," she held up one finger. "There's Mai," she held up another finger. "Bakura," another finger went up. "Marik," her pinky went up. "And there's my boyfriend Yami." Tea held up five fingers. "There, that's my team."

"I was hoping I wasn't going to get involved with this charade." Marik smirked, keeping his millennium rod hidden within his uniform.

"Fine, that's settled." Makoto wrote the names down. "The wrestling match will take place tomorrow at 4:00 in the high school gym."

"Fine." Tea snapped back.

"Now if you don't mind," Rei tossed her jet-black hair back. "Me and my team would like to discuss our strategy on kicking your ass tomorrow." The girls picked up their trays making their way towards the back of the restaurant.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	2. Strategies, Plans, and What Not

_~*Strategies, Plans, and What-Not*~_

That night, Rei, Usagi, Minako, Maokto, and got together in Rei's house to discuss the match that will take place tomorrow.

"I say we transform ourselves to the sailor scouts!" Usagi pointed one finger up in the air.

"I'm not so sure." Minako leaned against the wall. "If we fight as sailor scouts, everyone will know who we are the whole time."

"What's going on?" Luna and Artemis entered the room. Chibi Chibi followed them from behind, looking up at the girls curiously.

"Luna?" Makoto was a bit startled as she saw the two cats.

"Usagi-chan." Luna looked up at the girls. "What is going on?"

"Well…um…Luna…" Usagi started to say.

"We're having a fight against some kids in our school tomorrow." Minako blurted out.

"Minako?!?" everyone was ticked off as their friend seemed to finally reveal their secret.

"A fight?" Artemis gazed at Minako. "How shameful of you. You sailor scouts should know better than that."

"What's this about a fight girls?" Luna looked at the girls strangely.

"Well, there's this girl name Tea and that twit…" Rei clenched her fist. "That twit ran into my car just today after school."

"It's true." Ami chirped up.

"Can't you guys just settle this in a peaceful way?" Luna tilted her head to the side. "You know, like let Tea pay for the damages or…I don't know just make it up."

"No," Rei stood up, her fist tightened. "The challenge has been made. We are to fight Tea and her scrawny tag team tomorrow."

"I hate to ask," Artemis hopped onto the table. "But who is on Tea's team."

"Well, there's that faggot Ryou's boyfriend…" Rei started off.

"Rei," Ami glared at her friend. "Girl, that's enough. Ryou isn't really a gay lord anyway. I don't know how the hell we came up with that rumor."

Rei pouted. "Fine. There's his _shadow_," she emphasized on the word shadow towards Ami. "Forgot his name. Oh yeah, it's Bakura. Then there's her boyfriend, which his name is kinda hard to pronounce. And then there's that witchy-bitchy Mai Valentine and Marik."

"Chibi-chibi." Everyone looked towards Chibi-Chibi, confused.

"Chibi-chibi?" Minako crawled towards the red-haired girl, looking at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"Chibi-chibi." She then made her way towards the light switch, switching the lights on and off.

"Hey!" Rei got up, running towards the little girl. "Chibi-chibi," she scooped her up, ruffling her hair playfully. "What do you think you're doing? The lights are working." Smiling, she then carried her back towards the group.

"Iya," Chibi-Chibi's little hands tried to reach for the light switch. "Chibi, chibi chibi, chibi chibi."

"Maybe she's trying to tell us something." Makoto looked at Chibi-chibi."

"Maybe." Rei sat down, sitting Chibi-Chibi on her lap.

"So what do we do?" Usagi laid on the floor. "If we have to fight Tea's team, and I heard one of them is a real freaky guy, then we have no choice but to appear as the sailor scouts."

"Are you willing to risk it all?" Luna asked in a worried tone. "What if everyone finds out that you girls are the sailor scouts?"

"I'm not so sure." Rei looked out the window. "I'm willing to go through the fight. I will not back out."

"Tea, I still have see no reason why you decided to include me." Marik smirked as he twirled his millennium rod like a baton.

 Tea, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Namu, Ryou, Bakura and Mai gathered around Yugi's game shop that night. Ryou and Yugi were playing duel monsters at one side of the shop.

 "Of course you should have not picked him." Bakura glanced up at Marik. "Because you know that Marik is going to cause huge chaos with his stupid millennium rod."

"You heard the young lady," Marik sat down on the counter. "Anything goes. Free for all."

"Hey, hey, hey." Yugi's grandpa entered the store, making his way towards Marik, pointing his finger at him. "Marik, if I told you once, I'd tell you a thousand times. You cannot, I repeat, you cannot sit on the counter like the last time. Do you have any idea how much it costs to have that one of a kind counter fixed?"

Marik just sat there, smirking as he pointed his millennium rod towards Yugi's grandpa. Yugi's grandpa stopped in place once he saw the millennium rod. 

"Marik you idiot."

"That's right. You don't want to mess with yours truly." Marik placed his millennium rod on the side. 

"So what should we do with Usagi and her comrades?" Bakura looked over the Egyptian cards that were locked in the counter.

"Kick her ass, that's what!" Mai raised her finger in the air.

"What's this about?" Yugi's grandpa crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well," Yami glanced at Solomon. "Me, Bakura, Marik, Mai, and Tea have this little wrestling match coming up tomorrow at the high school gym against a few people from our school."

"Isn't it obvious that you guys will win?" Yugi's grandpa smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Mai looked up at him skeptically.

"Well, half of your team has an ancient past. I mean, Yami is the pharaoh, Bakura is a thief…"

"Hey!" Bakura glared at Solomon.

"And Marik is…well…actually I don't know."

"And it's going to stay that way." Marik laughed softly.

"Time enough for that." The door opened as Joey and Tristan stepped in, their faces bruised and beaten.

"I see Kaiba has taken care of his tab." Mai grinned, watching the two stumbling in.

"Knock it off." Joey breathed heavily as the two sat at the nearest table.

"It's a good thing Yugi's gramps turned this place from a game shop to a game shop and a café." Tristan rested his head on the wall.

Kaiba and Mokuba entered the shop with Mokuba. He looked down at Joey and Tristan, smirking. "Well, at least next time, you would stop leaving me to pay for your own food."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Joey and Tristan muttered.

"Good, now for your punishment." Kaiba smirked.

"Oh no, not more punishment." The two groaned.

"Oh yes. Mokuba, bring in the suits." The grin never left his face. Mokuba stepped outside for a moment. Minutes later, he came back with cheerleading outfits.

"This is for tomorrow." Mokuba grinned from ear to ear.

"What?!?" Joey and Tristan gazed in shock. 

"Hey," Tea looked over the blue halter-tops and mini skirts. "Isn't this Jounji Academy's cheerleading outfit?"

Kaiba laughed softly. "You couldn't be more correct Tea. I figure since I treated the boys to dinner at McDonalds, they could return the favor by putting on a little show for tomorrow's match."

"Way to go Kaiba, woo-hoo." Mai and Mokuba cheered.

"Yugi, back us up pal." Joey gave a pleaded look to Yugi. 

Yugi and Tea glanced at the two before turning around, whistling as if they didn't hear him.

"That's dirts you two." Tristan glared at Yugi and Tea.

"I would prefer you would give Joey and Tristan a set of pom-poms and a makeover." Namu grinned. "I figure they would make great showgirls."

"Great idea!" Mai smiled, facing Joey and Tristan. "I could help you guys with your makeup and your hair. Oh! This is going to be so much fun!"

"If I didn't know better," Marik smiled. "I would say this match would turn out much more interesting than I thought."

Suddenly, a scream startled all of them as Yugi jumped up and down. "Yes!! Yes I won! Hahaha I beat your sorry ass once again Ryou with my Dark Magician!" he continued jumping up and down.

"Damn it!" Ryou slammed the Red Eyes Black Dragon card on the table. "Even after stealing Joey's card I still lost."

"Wait a minute!" Joey turned to Ryou. "You stole my Red Eyes card?" he then got up, making his way towards Ryou. Ryou jumped up and started to run out of the shop.

"It's my card now Wheeler." He yelled out.

"Come back with my card you ding dong!" Joey chased after him.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	3. Bets Here, Place Your Bets Here

~*Bets Here, Place Your Bets*~

~*Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. Here's the next chapter*~

Day of the match… 

"You guys," Yugi looked up at his friends as they were walking down the sidewalks that led to Domino City's gym. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Don't sweat it Yug," Joey raised his fist in the air, acting tough. "Tea's definitely gonna knock Rei's ass down."

"Yeah," Tristan gazed at Tea. "But what I'm worried about is Marik and Bakura. Tea, you should know to never trust these two. These two have the power to send anyone to the Shadow Realm."

"I can just simply kill them." Marik chuckled.

"Oh no you won't." Yami glared at Marik.

By the time they reached the school, they noticed a huge crowd gathering in front of the school.

"How did the word reach so fast?" Mai looked around.

"You know how Usagi is." Duke frowned. "She likes to spread the word."

"Bets here!" a familiar voice cried out. "Bets here for the spectacular match between Tea and Rei! Blue slips for Tea's team and Pink slips for Usagi's team!"

"Wait a minute!" Yugi started to run towards the crowd. "That's…that's…"

"Hey Yug, slow down!" Joey ran after him. As soon as they caught up with Yugi, they were shocked to see what caused a crowd.

"Bets here!" Kaiba held out a blue slip. "Bet on Rei's team to kick Tea's ass."

"You'd bet your life you ain't gonna win!" Yugi's grandpa glared at Kaiba.

"Grandpa?!?" Yugi looked on at his grandpa in shock.

"Kaiba?!?" the rest looked at Seto Kaiba along with Mokuba.

"Twenty on this one!" one of the guys handed Kaiba a twenty dollars.

"You guys are betting on which one of us would win?!?" Tristan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I fail to see how this concerns you Tristan." Kaiba smirked. "Me and little grampy gramp are wagering a bet on who would win this little wrestling match. Loser has to work as a shop slave for the entire month."

"Grandpa!!" Yugi whined. "Suppose if you lose! I'll never live it down."

"Well," Yugi's grandpa gazed down at his grandson. "We're kinda on a low budget so this might help."

"You're crazy!" Yugi shook his grandpa by his shoulders.

"Come on Yugi!" Joey pulled Yugi by his ear. "Why don't we go find ourselves a seat." He then took out a five dollar bill, handing it to Kaiba. "Five for Rei, Kaiba."

"Joey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Duke and Tristan pulled Joey by the ear, dragging Joey away.

Yugi watched what's going on before turning towards Tea. "Well, good luck you guys. My best bet is on you guys. I'm not sure how Rei would handle this."

"It shouldn't be a problem handling those little girls anyway." Bakura laughed softly.

"I still have some unfinished business to deal with. That little girl…what's her name…Ami Mizuno, there you go!" Mai cracked her knuckles. "It's show time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you guys really think we could be able to show ourselves?" Usagi sat in the locker room, tossing up her transformation pendant up and down.

"What do you mean Usagi-chan?" Rei looked down at her friend.

"Well," Usagi looked up at the rest. "For starters, I know Marik, Bakura, and Yami are rather dangerous people. I mean, come on. Remember when Ami-chan found out what those three are thanks to those millennium item what-cha-ma-call?"

"And another thing," Minako gazed at her transformation pen. "I worry about what would happen when everyone else found out we are the legendary sailor scouts."

Makoto nodded. "That is true. We cannot fight Yami, Marik, or Bakura just by our normal selves. They're…well…they're not human. They never are! And we are the only ones that know that."

"I wish you guys the best of luck." Luna sat on the edge of the bench, looking up at the girls.

"Be careful now," Artemis tilted his head to the side. "Those three aren't human at all."

"Luna," Usagi ran her thumb over the heart shaped pendant. "Keep an eye on Chibi Chibi. You know how she likes to wander around in huge places. And if she were to get into the ring…"

"Don't worry Usagi-chan," Luna smiled. "I will keep an eye on her."

"All right!" Usagi stood up. "Let's do this! Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!!"

Rei held up her transformation stick. "Mars Star Power, MAKE UP!!"

Makoto raised hers as well. "Jupiter Star Power, MAKE UP!!"

Ami raised hers in the air. "Mercury Star Power, MAKE UP!!"

Lastly, Minako raised hers as well. "Venus Star Power, MAKE UP!!"

Soon, the girls started to transform and in an instant, they turned out to be the Sailor Scouts.

"Let's do this!" they cried out.

~*To Be Continued*~


End file.
